¿Somos SasuHina?
by Nanunita
Summary: Maldita (¿o bendita?) resaca. [CrackFic, personalidades de Road to Ninja, Dedicado a todos los lectores de I'll make you happy]


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: Maldita (¿o bendita?) resaca.

**Aclaraciones**:  
**-**_**S**_asu_**H**_ina.  
-Personalidades de _**R**_oad _**t**_o _**N**_inja.  
-_**C**_rack_**F**_ic.

**.**  
**.  
.**

_**¿**_**Somos SasuHina**_**?**_

**S**asuke Uchiha era el típico estudiante popular japonés: alto, de piel nívea, profundos ojos oscuros y cabello azabache. Alegre y bromista, aunque con un temperamento terrible al enfadarse. A pesar de haber sido transferido desde otra ciudad hacía un año, se adaptó a Osaka rápidamente. Era el número uno en atletismo y tenía las mejores notas de toda su clase sin esforzarse demasiado.

Además de todo eso, era muy codiciado en el Instituto Konoha del Fuego por absolutamente todas las muchachas. Las más sumisas se acercaban a su banco del curso cuando él no se encontraba y le dejaban bento casero, con una nota anónima en la que le deseaban un buen día; las esperanzadas le dejaban cartas de amor en su locker, junto con algún chocolate; mientras que las más arriesgadas y seguras de sí mismas lo interceptaban en el pasillo y le exigían una cita.

Sin excepción, eran rechazadas una por una. Uchiha no deseaba estar con ninguna de ellas. Menma, su mejor amigo, un día le preguntó si acaso él bateaba para el otro lado. Como respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, Namikaze no volvió siquiera a insinuar el asunto; es que el rubio apreciaba mucho la dentadura que Kami le había otorgado como para arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo.

La verdad del por qué el de ojos ónix se rehusaba a salir con toda fémina que se le lanzara, tenía que ver con que hacía ya unos meses había comenzado a salir secretamente con una estudiante de un año inferior a su curso, **H**yuga Hinata.

Aquella mujer era poseedora de infartantes curvas, para nada escondidas en su minúsculo uniforme escolar. Tenía grandes ojos que a Sasuke le recordaban la luna, y su largo cabello negro azulado caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, casi llegando a sus pronunciadas caderas.

Hinata tenía fama de ser fría y calculadora (aunque él sabía que solo era una fachada), además de provocar erecciones a cada hombre que le pasara por al lado. Es que su pequeña falda y camisa semitransparente abierta en el escote no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

Sasuke amaba que todos la miraran, que los hombres la desearan tanto como las mujeres a él, porque al final del día, sólo él la acariciaba y besaba en partes donde los demás muchachos del instituto únicamente soñarían el llegar. ¿Sólo él y no eran novios formales? Es que a pesar de ser un espíritu libre, era sumamente egoísta. Lo suyo era de él y punto, de nadie más.

Uchiha estaba contento con su no-pareja, porque llegado el día de cansarse de ella, no los unían molestos sentimientos y él sería feliz de poder ligar con otras mujeres, como Tenten. Esa morena definitivamente sabía mover su cadera al ritmo de la música.

Buenas notas, buen físico, buena chica para pasar el rato, Sasuke no podía pedir más.

_-_-_-_-_-__**S**__-_-_-_-_-_  
_**&**_  
_-_-_-_-_-__**H**__-_-_-_-_-_

**T**erminó la jornada de clases, juntó sus libros en la mochila y arregló para juntarse con Menma, el chico gato y el artista frustrado a la noche para tomar un par de tragos, después de todo era viernes y tenía permitido llegar a su hogar pasado de copas.

Salió a paso apurado, tenía ganas de encontrarse con la chica de ojos lilas para darse mutua y necesitada atención un par de horas en su hogar mientras sus padres aún trabajaban. Bajó las escaleras saltando de a dos escalones, para llegar más rápido a su destino: la puerta del instituto.

Al salir la buscó con la mirada, los viernes usualmente ella lo esperaba cerca de las rejas, le guiñaba discretamente el ojo derecho y emprendía en silencio el viaje hasta la casa del moreno, él la seguía a una cuadra y media de distancia, para evitar levantar sospechas sobre su secreta relación. ¿Secreta? Sí, porque eso lo hacía más interesante.

Pasó sus ojos de izquierda a derecha, por toda la longitud de la reja, más no la encontró allí. Se molestó un poco porque la morena haya roto la rutina que hacía meses tenían. Siguió buscándola superficialmente por todo el patio delantero, pronto una melena negra azulada le llamó la atención.

Allí, cerca del árbol de cerezo, se encontraba su chica, coqueteando con el muchacho de pelo rojo y delineador en sus ojos.

¡Claro que estaba coqueteando! Él sabía que sobra que cuando la muchacha tomaba el mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo enredaba sobre su dedo, mientras que su mano izquierda se ajustaba el escote de la camisa la razón era un sensual coqueteo. Uno que hasta ese entonces, él era el único que lo podía apreciar.

Dejando salir a flote su orgullo, caminó hacia ellos, actuó que chocó accidentalmente con el pelirrojo para luego pedirle disculpas, cruzó la mirada un micro-segundo con Hinata y emprendió el viaje a su casa, solo, en silencio.

_-_-_-_-_-__**S**__-_-_-_-_-_  
_**&  
**__-_-_-_-_-__**H**__-_-_-_-_-_

**L**a noche había sido larga, intensa. Primero habían ordenado unas pizzas con extra queso en el departamento de Sai, luego bebieron varias botellas de cerveza antes de finalmente partir hacia el bar. Allí, tomaron rápidamente asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, la más apartada de la pista de baile.

Menma había pedido que le trajeran una botella de sake, iba a compartirla con Kiba. El pintor por su parte pidió un vaso grande de vodka con jugo de naranja. Sasuke, que normalmente no cometía el error de mezclar cosas, ordenó el trago más fuerte que ofrecía el lugar, uno llamado "no encuentro la puerta". La motivación oculta en beber más de la cuenta estaba en que la escena que presenció esa tarde realmente lo enfadó, es que Hinata era de él, ¡Joder!

Pasadas un par de horas, riendo a carcajadas y ya con el alcohol a mil por hora en sus sangres, Kiba llamó a la mesera y le ordenó una botella de tequila, con todo el paquete incluido.

A los pocos minutos, la sensual mesera apareció con el pedido, puso en la mesa la botella, junto con el salero y un bol que contenía gajos de limón. Además de eso se llevó la botella vacía de sake y los vasos vacíos de los muchachos, reemplazándolos por pequeños y limpios vasos diseñados para la nueva bebida.

-_Juguemos_- dijo con ánimo el chico gato buscando una moneda en su bolsillo.  
-_Vas a perder como el otro día- _le contestó Menma arrastrando todas las R a su paso.  
_-No, no, no, no. Esta vez ganaré yo_- se metió en la conversación Sai.  
-_Infelices, les demostraré que soy mejor que ustedes_- comentó Sasuke con las mejillas coloradas.

Así, los muchachos iniciaron el juego que consistía en embocar la moneda en un vaso, el que lo lograba decidía quién debía tomar la medida de tequila. Si fallaban, debían tomarlo ellos mismos.

El primero en empezar y acertar fue Menma, que obligó a tomar el trago al pintor. Sai cumplió su "prenda" y lamió sal de su mano derecha, bebió de una el contenido del pequeño vaso y acto seguido se metió un gajo de limón en la boca.

-_¡Arrgh!-_ gruñó al finalizar- _Bien, mi turno._

Así, embocó y señaló a Sasuke. Sin chistar, el moreno repitió los pasos de Sai, tiró la moneda que cayó dentro, eligiendo así a Kiba.

El amante de los felinos tomó la medida de tequila gruñendo por lo bajo al tragar la sustancia, intentó que la moneda caiga dentro del vaso pero falló, teniendo que beber nuevamente él.

Varios minutos después, habiendo terminado la botella y viendo que ya pasaban las tres de la mañana, decidieron pagar la cuenta y pedir un taxi para que los lleve a sus casas.

Sasuke entró como pudo, habiendo fallado unas tres veces al meter la llave en el cerrojo, caminó tambaleando por todo el pasillo, abrió fuertemente la puerta de su habitación y finalmente se dejó caer en su cama.

_-_-_-_-_-__**S**__-_-_-_-_-_  
_**&**_  
_-_-_-_-_-__**H**__-_-_-_-_-_

**C**erca de las dos de la tarde, se despertó con el ruido de una aspiradora, debía ser su madre pasándola por el living. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, con ambas manos presionó en el lugar, decidiendo finalmente que tomaría un analgésico en cuanto se levantara.

El ruido retumbaba en sus oídos, se sentía mareado, el estómago le dolía y la cabeza le martillaba.

_-¡Mamá puedes dejar de producir ese ruido infernal!-_ se quejó al levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la sala.

Mikoto se quitó los auriculares del oído, apagó la aspiradora por unos segundos y le contestó frunciendo sus cejas:

_-No. Deja de beber tanto si luego te andas quejando como niñita-_

Sasuke gruñó y se metió de nuevo en su habitación cerrando con un portazo, sintiendo que nuevamente el maldito aparato era prendido. Maldita su suerte, la madre de Menma era cariñosa y comprensiva, igual que la de Kiba. La suya por el contrario tenía un humor de los mil demonios.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, cerró sus ojos y se puso uno de los almohadones en el estómago, de esa forma el dolor disminuía un poco.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo despejaron de estar adormilado.

-_Hola-  
-¿Hinata?-_ se sorprendió al verla entrar a su habitación.  
_-Mikoto me dejó pasar, le dije que éramos compañeros y me debías unos apuntes._

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta, acomodándose mejor en la cama, sintiendo el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

_-¿Qué quieres?-  
-Recibí tus mensajes anoche.  
-¿Mensajes?-_

Hinata sacó su móvil, abrió la mensajería y le mostró unos diez textos con desastrosa ortografía enviados por él entre la una y las dos de la mañana. Sasuke aclaró su vista antes de leer.

"_Erez una hidiota" "Akazo no te bastta con eztar conmigo que buzcas al hidiota col0rado?" "Jinata tonta no te nezesito" "Miegda te estraño dnde eztas?" "No kiero berte maz" "Dezeo aserte mia" "Hidiota" "No me dejez" "Para mí esztas muert " "… kreo ke te hamo"._

Chocó su mano derecha contra su frente, arrepintiéndose al instante por el dolor que le produjo. Hinata guardó su móvil nuevamente.

_-No te mandé a la mierda sólo porque estaba despierta. ¿Quieres hablar de algo Sasuke?-  
-Estaba borracho.  
-Lo sé.  
-¿Entonces qué me vienes a hablar de esos mensajes?  
-Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad-  
-Te llamé idiota en esos mensajes, ¿acaso eres idiota?  
-No te hagas, pusiste que estabas enojado por lo de Gaara, que me necesitabas y finalmente, dijiste esa… frase._

Sasuke sintió repentinas ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo.

_-Primero, ¡claro que me enojé por lo del rarito maquillado! Eres mía.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Dije que eres mía-  
-¿Desde cuándo?-_ preguntó levantando su ceja izquierda.  
_-Desde hace tres meses cuando estabas en cuatro exigiendo que te dé, ahí tú misma gritaste "soy tuya".  
-Mierda Sasuke, sólo estaba excitada. ¡Eso no me convierte de tu propiedad!  
-Claro que sí.  
-Que no. ¿Recuerdas que no somos pareja?_

Uchiha gruñó.

_-A menos que quieras que eso cambie…  
-¿Qué?  
-Sasuke, ¿qué somos?_

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Su linda chica eligió justamente el día que más resaca tenía en toda su vida para hablar de **ese** tema.

_-Somos… pues, ¿Estamos saliendo o no?  
-Hace siete meses que "salimos" sin ser nada.  
-No necesitamos ser nada.  
-Me celas, me mandas mensajes que dicen que no te deje, dices que soy tuya, ¿y somos nada?  
-¡Estaba borracho! Y no me gustan los títulos.  
-Si no tenemos ningún título entenderás que saldré con otros hombres…_

Sasuke refunfuñó. Definitivamente no era un buen día para hablar sobre eso.

_-¿No podemos ser simplemente Sasuke y Hinata?_

Hyuga calló por unos segundos, llevando su mano a la barbilla en pose pensante.

_-¿Somos SasuHina?  
-¿Qué?  
-Ya sabes, como Bradgelina, nosotros somos SasuHina.  
-¿Nos comparas con actores de cine estadounidense?  
-Yo solo digo lo que tú, tú querías que fuéramos sólo nuestros nombres.  
-No fue eso lo que quise decir.  
-Entonces… ¿novios?_

Uchiha suspiró antes de agarrarse la cabeza por el fuerte dolor.

_-Comienza a gustarme eso del SasuHina…_

_-_-_-_-_-__**S**__-_-_-_-_-_  
_**&**_  
_-_-_-_-_-__**H**__-_-_-_-_-_

**L**as cosas entre ellos mucho no habían cambiado, solo que ahora andaban por los pasillos del colegio de la mano. Las mujeres lloraban al verlos pasar juntos, los hombres insultaban al presenciar que cada diez pasos Sasuke la aprisionaba sobre la pared y la besaba intensamente.

Había ciertos privilegios al ser "sasuhina", ese era uno de ellos. No debía esperar hasta el viernes a la tarde para besar a su preciada ojiluna.

**F_i_n**

* * *

Un fic muy crack. Demasiado. Espero les haya gustado, lo dejo como regalo por irme dos semanas ^^U Dedicado a todos los que leen mi fic **I'll make you happy** !


End file.
